Late night shenanigans
by Lord Cynic
Summary: An odd oneshot. Late night noises and concern for the sole male of the house are either warranted, or exaggerated. Probably.


**Lord Cynic: **"Another day, another new category! Awesomeness!"

**Mashu: **"Do you even watch this anime anymore?"

**Lord Cynic: **"Not really, this was a spur of the moment thing."

**Mashu: **"Figures."

* * *

**Lord Cynic: **"I don't own Magikano."

* * *

_**Late night shenanigans**_

_Hum…_

The green eyes of the eldest Yoshikawa sister snapped open as her ears detected an obscure humming sound from another room in the house. Almost as immediately, her brows furrowed. She was reminded of another similar incident involving castles and illusions that nearly caught her out. Really, after being sucked into Haruo's dream world for eternity, Maika thought Ayumi would know better than to try the same trick again. Besides… seeing Haruo's body warped with unnatural muscles was disconcerting and much unlike her admittedly wimpy brother.

Carefully, Maika transformed into her magical costume and crept out of her bedroom. As she suspected, the humming originated from Haruo's room, as well as a dim but visible glow emanating from the space under the door. It seemed to Maika that the blonde, cat-faced 'maid' of the house was concocting another diabolical scheme to seduce her dear big brother. Well, not if the lavender-haired girl had any say in the matter.

She removed a hand from her staff to yank the door open, but paused when a soft moaning was audible from the other side. The humming and glowing increased in volume and frequency respectively, causing Maika to blanch and step back in alarm. An anger vein throbbed on her forehead as she glowered at the door in outrage.

"What is she doing to big brother?" she hissed angrily. "I won't allow it!"

"M-Maika?" Chiaki, the middle sister stepped out of her room. She yawned with a hand over her mouth as she approached the other girl. "What are you doing outside big brother's room?" The last remnants of drowsiness vanished, and Chiaki paused to stare at Maika's attire. "Umm…"

"Look," Maika whispered, pointing at the constant glowing. "Something's happening to him!"

When Chiaki next spoke, she had followed Maika's lead and donned a similar outfit. "You're right. But who would be behind it?" Haruo's moaning combined with the incessant humming reached her adjusting ears and her brows furrowed deeper. "He sounds like he's in trouble," she murmured. "What do we do?"

"We should probably wake Fuyuno," Maika replied. "I don't like ganging up on people, but it'll be easier. I don't think we have much time."

"Much time for what?" came the sleepy voice of the youngest sister and Yoshikawa sibling. Her elder sisters stared at the bunny-eared girl; she was already in her battle attire. She in turn tilted her head curiously at them. "What is it?"

Maika eventually shook her head. "It's nothing. But look." She indicated the ceaseless luminosity under Haruo's door. "Something's happening to big brother." Said bespectacled boy's groans penetrated the once-dominating drone, and the over-protective eldest sister predictably panicked. "That witch is doing something to big brother!"

"Then why are we still standing out here?" Fuyuno asked, stating the obvious.

Maika and Chiaki sweatdropped and the former blushed embarrassedly for losing track of time. However, the voice that responded belonged to neither Yoshikawa sister.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

All three sisters jumped and turned to the new arrival. Yuri Korosu stared at them determinedly, grasping her sword. Like the others, she was decked out in her battle attire, and she looked at the girls expectantly. She immediately changed from resolute to nervous as the girls returned her gesture with half-lidded stares.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Chiaki asked cynically.

"And how did you get in our house?" Fuyuno inquired with an identical tone of voice.

The school council leader blanched and blushed under the interrogations. She then instantly paled when she caught the lethal glower from the eldest sister and almost retreated. However, she remembered the boy from her memories and her personal duty to protect him from harm (and scary sisters) and just barely steeled her resolve.

"It… it is my duty to protect students and fellow council members from potential dangers," the brown-haired girl stammered defensively.

She continued to receive doubting gazes from the Yoshikawa sisters (and daggers from Maika). The commotion in Haruo's room consequently remained neglected. Well, until the boy's heightened moaning alerted everyone to the situation at hand. The girls glanced at each other, nodded and prepared to thwart the suspected villain who was impeding on Haruo's safety (and virginity… er, maybe).

"We have to hurry," Maika declared. "We cannot allow Ayumi to place big brother in danger. Who knows what she's doing?"

"What _am _I doing?" the blonde, cat-faced girl in question asked, closing her bedroom door behind her and stifling a yawn. She approached the stunned-stupid group as the only one in pyjamas. An eyebrow rose at their incredulous expressions. "Forget me, what are _you_ doing?"

Slowly, the other girls began speaking after one another.

"Wait a minute…"

"If you're here…"

"Then what's happening in there?"

"Big brother!" Maika cried.

As if on cue…

"Ohhhhhhhhh…"

_Bzzt!_

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!"

_Pop!_

"Big brother!" Maika screamed, practically ripping the door open and dashing inside Haruo's room. However, she was unprepared for the darkness that enveloped the enclosed area. As a result… "Ahhh!"

_Crash!_

"Maika!

"Big sister!"

"Yoshikawa's sister!"

* * *

Within ten minutes, everyone was gathered at the sitting room. Chiaki, Fuyuno and Yuri sat on one couch, while a fretful Maika and a disapproving Ayumi sat on either side of a charred Haruo on the other. To Chiaki and Fuyuno's indifference (they'd grown accustomed to it) and Ayumi and Yuri's annoyance, Maika had attached herself to Haruo's singed, blackened right arm. 

"Big brother, are you okay?" the lavender-haired girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Haruo, uttered, obviously in somewhat of a daze.

"So you had a stomach ache," Yuri stated.

"Right…"

"And the lightbulb blew up," Ayumi confirmed.

"Right…"

Haruo suddenly returned to the land of unconsciousness. Everyone bar Maika sighed tiredly, while the eldest Yoshikawa sister worried over the brown-haired, bespectacled, unconscious, somewhat failure of a man. All in all, it was a typical sort of night for regular viewers.

_**The End **_


End file.
